Bedridden
by bobbles34
Summary: When Adam's left sick home alone, Becky decides to take care of him. Beckdam oneshot.


Author's note:

I had originally wrote this for tumblr, but I decided to put it on here because there are hardly any beckdam fanfics. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing -.-

**Bedridden**

It was a beautiful Saturday. Cold, but beautiful. A great day to be skateboarding.

Except Adam was sick for the third time in two months. Figures.

Turns out Adam had an immune challenge and was immune to wheat. So he had to cut all the wheat out of his diet, and he was still sick and bedridden. Fantastic.

His mom and dad left for a business trip and wouldn't be back until Monday. Drew was currently working. He was home alone. Great, just great. He'd have to get things all by himself. He sighed and turned over in the covers. Or maybe he could just sleep.

He heard the door open, and he wondered if it was Drew. No, it couldn't be. Drew had three more hours left.

Adam knew his parents weren't home. He sat up, alert. Who the-

Adam grabbed the baseball bat from his closet, and headed toward the kitchen, creeping. He didn't want to be caught before he could catch who it was.

But he had forgotten about the vase next to the coat closet, and thus, tripped. He was greeted with a startled scream, and he let one out himself.

"What are you doing here, sunshine?" He eventually got out, and Becky rushed to help him up.

"You told me you were sick, remember? So I called your mom to see if it was okay to come by and take care of you, and she said it was fine. The door was unlocked so I just came in. I didn't think about you not being awake, I'm sorry." Becky helped him up, but by this point, Adam had no energy, and had to lean on Becky for support. Blush spread like wildfire on her pretty skin, and Adam just had to admire it.

"Come on, I'll get you to bed." She had Adam guide her to his bedroom. Adam was nervous. He didn't girls in his room often.

Or at all, for that matter. He didn't think Clare even saw his room.

She helped him back in to bed, and chirped that she'd be right back. She didn't even seem to notice the mess. Adam sighed. At least he wasn't alone now. He just stared out the window. He didn't even notice her return.

"So I brought my portable dvd player for us to watch movies. And I think that my laptop has a few games if you want to play them. Oh and I brought some movies I think you'd like. One is called Hangman's curse. I think you'd like that one. I do, anyways."

"It's sounds like a horror film," Adam said, sitting up, "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

"Not usually, and this one isn't much horror as it is a mystery. I like mystery films. Especially trying to figure out whodunit way before the movie actually ends. But I brought House, and it is actually horror. Both by Christian author Frank Perriti. It's so good though. Also, I'm making us soup. I figured I'd have the same thing as you to be fair. And ice cream. I like ice cream. Who doesn't?" Becky rambled as she shut the curtains. Adam was about to protest when she looked at him with a smile that made the sunshine look tame.

"It's too tempting. I don't want you to feel sad for not being able to enjoy the sunshine so I eliminated it." You didn't exactly do that, Adam thought. But he could give brownie points for trying. His heart warmed considerably.

"Now I'm off. Here's my laptop, there are games I downloaded just for you. I'm addicted to Bejeweled, though, and that's on there too, if you want to play it. I love the soundtrack to it. Gives it a spacey feel. Okay, off to make some soup. Don't get sicker." She shut the door behind her and he opened her laptop.

Looks like she didn't save her game, Adam thought wryly. He decided to finish it for her.

Turns out, Bejeweled was alot harder than he expected.

"I'm baccckkkkk." Becky returned with a tray of something that smelled so delicious he forgot about the game he was pathetically losing.

"It's broccoli and cheese soup. My mom used to make it for me because I hated broccoli. It was the only she could get me to eat it. Here ya go." she sat the tray on his lap, and set up the Dvd player. She then felt his forehead.

"Yep, you're still hot." She hurried out the door, leaving him alone to his thoughts. She was right. He felt considerably hotter and worse. Maybe it was aggravation at this game.

She came back with an ice pack and Ibuprofen. She handed him his orange juice and the ibuprofen and ordered him to take it. She then noticed the laptop.

"Not so good at Bejeweled, are we?" She grabbed the bandanna from her pocket and proceeded to wrap the ice pack around his head.

That was much better. Adam sighed.

"Not really." He said. "You should teach me." Becky chuckled.

"Move over then, superhero." Adam moved over to make room for her, and she sat the laptop on her lap. Adam took a stab at his soup. It was amazing. And so he ate it, while watching her play it. He had found it highly fascinating that she was incredibly good at a game that wasn't Solitaire. She wasn't terrible at that, either.

After awhile, she put in Hangman's Curse. The movie itself was about a ghost who had been bullied. A group of kids had called him back as a revenge on the bullies who were tormenting them. The ghost itself however, started haunting them as well. Adam couldn't believe that this had come from a Christian writer. It was really good.

House was something else though, Adam thought as he slurped his ice cream. He was really enjoying this out she was good at making milkshakes too. He slowly started to doze out, then fall asleep. Content. Happy. And very much in like.

Hours later, he awoke feeling a lot better than before. And a sleeping Becky Baker on his shoulder. They were currently watching the Lord of the Rings, and his room was spotless. He grinned and leaned down, kissing her forehead. Hearing a sniffle, Adam shook his head. Soon enough, she's be the one who was bedridden.

And he'd be the one sleeping on her shoulder.

He just wrapped his arms around her and fell back asleep.

((so I hope this wasn't too rushed or out of character. I don't remember the details of Adam's room so forgive me.))


End file.
